Single and multi-glazed door and window units are used in many applications. In applications where heat transfer is a concern, such as refrigerators, multi-glazed units are preferred. The vacuum enclosure created by the spaced panes of glass reduce heat transfer across the window or door surface. Conventional multi-glazed doors use edge seal assemblies with elongated spacers to separate the panes of glass and sealant compounds to secure the panes together and vacuum seal the enclosed interior. Hinged or sliding glass window or doors require additional edge seals or gaskets around the periphery of the doors to prevent heat transfer through the gaps between the sides of the refrigerator cases and the glass doors. Because of the construction of conventional edge seal assemblies, multi-glazed doors require additional edge molding or framing to support the edge gaskets. The additional molding and framing increases production costs for multi-glazed doors.